liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Giratina
Forma de Origem=direita|450px |-|Forma Alterada=direita|500px Introdução Giratina (ギラティナ, Giratina) é um Pokémon Lendário tipo Dragão/Fantasma, e mascote de Pokémon Platinum. Junto de Dialga e Palkia, Giratina é um dos membros Pokémons do Trio da Criação. Características Nome: Giratina Idade: Inaplicável Gênero: Desconhecido Classificação: Pokémon Lendário, Pokémon Banido, Personificação da Antimatéria, Rei do Mundo Reverso Obra: Pokémon Atributos Classe: No mínimo 4-2/A | 4-1/C Talentos: Características Físicas Sobrenaturais, Invulnerabilidade, Voo, Levitação, Teletransporte, Intangibilidade, Criação de Portais, Resistência a Veneno, Manipulação Energética, Resistência a Telepatia (Resistiu as técnicas de telepatia de Sheena), Manipulação Elementar (Fogo, Ar, Eletricidade, Terra e Escuridão), Mudança de Forma, Manipulação da Gravidade, Transmutação, Transmorfismo, Negação de Poderes, Ilusionismo, Sentidos Aprimorados, Aura, Manipulação da Antimatéria, Manipulação da Causalidade, Manipulação do Espaço-Tempo, Selamento, Consciência Cósmica, Manipulação da Causalidade, Imunidade Paradoxal, Manipulação da Realidade, Criação, Pseudo-Onipresença, Onipresença. Dimensionalidade: 4D | 4D Ataque: No mínimo Universal (4D. Criou o mundo da distorção. Se mantém em combate com Dialga e Palkia) | Multiversal (4D. Afirmado ser tão poderoso quanto Dialga e Palkia) Velocidade: Imensurável (Igualado a Dialga e Palkia, que são capazes de se mover em um tempo-espaço destruído) | Imensurável, Pseudo-Onipresente (Onde houver antimatéria), Onipresente no Mundo da Distorção. Força de Elevação: Imensurável Defesa: No mínimo Universal (4D. Se mantém em combate com Dialga e Palkia) | Multiversal (4D. Afirmado ser tão poderoso quanto Dialga e Palkia) Vigor: Extremamente alto, possivelmente Ilimitado Alcance: Multiversal Inteligência: Extremamente alta Fraqueza(s): Ataques de tipo Dragão, Fantasma, Noturno, Gelo e Fada . Variações: Giratina Selado | Giratina Não-Selado Transformações * Forma Alterada: Ao sair do Mundo Reverso, Giratina adapta-se a gravidade e vai para uma forma alterada. No entanto, isso limita o que pode fazer. Técnicas Notáveis *''Levitate'': Giratina (Forma de Origem) paira acima do solo, e é imune a todos os ataques do tipo terra. *''Shadow Force'': Giratina desaparece na sombra no primeiro turno, e depois ataques no segundo turno. Este ataque vai bater mesmo que o Pokemon está usando um movimento como proteção, o que geralmente torna um Pokemon invulnerável. *''Destiny Bond'': O usuário compartilha seu destino com o inimigo. Portanto, se o usuário desmaia na batalha, o oponente desmaia bem. *''Hex'': O usuário ataca com energia fantasma que faz enormes prejuízos se o adversário tem uma condição de status (sono, paralisia, queimadura, congelado, envenenado). *''Omnious Wind'': As greves de usuário com uma rajada de vento repulsiva, que tem 10% de chance de aumentar todas as estatísticas de usuários. *''Shadow Claw'': As greves de usuário com uma garra afiada feita de sombras, que tem uma maior chance de causar um acerto crítico. *''Shadow Sneak'': O usuário estende sua sombra para atacar o adversário por trás. *''Aura Sphere'': O usuário desenha uma esfera com sua aura e desfere uma rajada esférica de energia. *''Manipulação da Antimatéria'': No mundo da distorção, pode manipular a Antimatéria. Afetando o mundo da distorção, vai afetar também o mundo real. Feitos *Criou o mundo da distorção, uma parte fundamental de pokémon que possui leis próprias, onde o tempo não flui e o espaço é instável, a gravidade é distorcida, árvores nascem e morrem a cada momento, rochas flutuantes frequentemente aparecem e desaparecem e cachoeiras caem pra cima. *Resistiu à captura de um Pokémon Ranger. *Capaz de invocar várias linhas de escuridão. *Capaz de criar portais. Mitos de Sinnoh Muitas informações sobre sua natureza e sua origem podem ser encontradas nos Mitos da Criação. Para mais informações, acesse a Bulbapedia. 'Cynthia: Spear Pillar' : When this world was made, Dialga and Palkia appeared. Apparently, there was one more Pokémon that appeared at the same time. A Pokémon with as much power as Dialga and Palkia... But also one whose name was never to be spoken--Giratina! It's said to lurk in another world... A world on the opposite side of ours... 'Cynthia: Distortion World' : The legend of Giratina has been all but forgotten but to a few... The legend told of a world on the other side of ours. This world. Why does this world exist? Why is Giratina here all alone? 'Cynthia: Interpretação da pintura na Cidade Celestial' :: This cave painting... It's always been described this way. The light in the center represents either Dialga or Palkia appearing at the Spear Pillar. :: The three lights around it were thought to be Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. But, then, I realized that there may be another way of interpreting this. Could this triangle of lights actually represent a different trio? :: Could they be Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina instead? And the large light in the center. Does it represent something else? Could it be what created this world of ours? :: Do you know of the ancient Plates they find all over Sinnoh? One of them had this engraved on it. :: I think this quote, too, points to the presence of another Pokémon. A Pokémon even more powerful than Dialga or Palkia. Does that sound plausible to you? :: I'm not quite sure how Giratina fits into this scheme of things, but... It's said that in the Distortion World, neither time nor space were stable. I think that tells us something about Giratina, the only Pokémon there. :: It must have been as powerful as Dialga and Palkia, the rulers of time and space. In some way, though, Giratina has to have a power opposite of theirs. A long time ago, I wonder what sort of person painted this? :: Dialga's Roar of Time... Palkia's Spacial Rend... To the people back then, those Pokémon really must have appeared to rule over time and space. Seeing them must have shaken the people to their very core. :: This painting represents those feelings of awe, wonder, and everything else. It passed that memory to countless people, eventually becoming a myth... That's what I believe as a researcher of myths. :: I think I let myself get carried away and talked for far too long. I'm sorry, and thank you. Let's meet again. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Assexuados Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Personagens de Animações Categoria:Personagens de Mangás Categoria:Personagens de Animes Categoria:Cronoplastas Categoria:Uranomantes Categoria:Aleteomantes Categoria:Elementaristas Categoria:Materiomantes Categoria:Voadores Categoria:Levitadores Categoria:Camada 2 Categoria:Classe 2/A Categoria:Classe 1 Categoria:Classe 1/C Categoria:Nintendo Categoria:PokémonCategoria:Onipresentes